


Curse Forged in Gold

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Mentions of Past Murder, Mentions of past abuse, Rey is cursed, Rey is from ancient times, Robbing, Stealing, magical curses, rey is a statue, robbing a museum, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Based off this Prompt. Rey is cursed to be a statue. She currently stands in the museum Ben is attempting to rob. Han, Lando & Chewy said it was easy. Ben touches the gold statue, Rey comes to life, they loose the gold. Their buyers are pissed. Ben is confused. Rey is happy to be alive again.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Curse Forged in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Originally a prompt I came up with. One shot for now. 
> 
> Also the parts in Italics is when someone is speaking ancient greek. Don't make me translate.

There are certain points in Ben’s life he can remember with vivid detail. When he first hit a homerun in baseball, the first time his dad let him have a sip of beer, the first time he kissed a girl, even if it was closed mouth. But none of them would compare to what was happening right now. 

There’s a woman, a brunette in his arms, wearing a gold necklace and a white chiton with golden embroidery on it. She has matching gold bracelets on her wrists as she holds onto him. She’s currently in his arms, when a second ago she was the gold statue he was trying to steal from the museum. She looks up at him in wonder. Her hazel eyes sparkle in the light as she looks at his face. Her hand touches his cheek. 

“Ben! Where the hell are you?!” Han says into his earpiece

Ben snaps out of his daze. He lifts the woman up into a standing position. The statue he was holding before was being set down on a large trolley with several wheels. He doesn’t seem to need the trolley anymore. He picks up the trolley on one end and offers her his hand. She takes it and he leads her out of the museum. 

“Ben, what’s going on?” Han asked again through the ear piece

“Slight change in plan” Ben said

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you in the van” 

* * *

Ben arrives to the van in the back of the museum. The doors to the back of the van open. Han, Chewie and Lando are there with surprised looks on their face. They were expecting Ben to come out with the statue, not a woman. 

“Son, it’s ok that you got distracted, but that statue, we need the statue.” Han said

Ben hands Chewie the trolley. Chewie puts it inside the van. 

“Dad, you’re not going to believe me, but she is the statue” Ben said

“This is your son” Lando said to Han

“Did you hit your head? Get in the van” Han said

Ben got into the van, while the woman stood outside of it looking at it strangely. The weather was too cold for the way she was dressed, and she started shivering. Ben climbed out of the van and placed his jacket around her shoulders. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the van. She moved closer to him in the small space. Chewie mumbled something and then started to drive. 

“Han, talk to your kid” Lando said

“Ben, you need to explain what happened. Everything was going well, and then you just stopped talking” Han said

“I’m telling you, I know it sounds crazy, but she’s the statue, look she has the necklace” Ben said pointing to the necklace

Han looked at the gold necklace, it was adorned with rubies and emeralds. 

“That is the necklace, but where did you find her?” Han asked

“She’s the statue!” Ben said again

“What’s your name honey?” Han asked the woman

The woman looked at the two men and tried to talk. Her throat was completely dry and she couldn’t speak. She hadn’t uttered a word in centuries and had problems find her voice. She made motions with her hands, gesturing to her throat. 

“We’re going to have to tell your mother” Han said

“Not mom!” Ben whined

* * *

Chewie drove back to Han and Leia’s house, which was really a small mansion on a hill. They parked in the garage and got out of the van. Ben helped the woman out of the van. She looked around the garage confused by what was happening. Ben offered his hand to her, and she accepted it following him into the house. She was surprised by how big the house was. There were many different paintings on the wall and other pieces of art on display. 

“Honey I’m home!” Han yelled out

Chewie and Lando went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Han walked further into the house to look for Leia. Ben led her into the kitchen. She looked around at everything, she didn’t know what everything was. It was far too bright inside for her liking. She let the jacket slide off her shoulders and held it in her hands. The house was relatively warm. 

Ben offered her a bottle of water and she looked at it strangely. He placed it on the counter and reached in and took out a soda. He opened the soda and she jumped at the sound. Ben saw her reaction and poured the water into a glass for her. He offered her the glass and she took it. She brought it to her nose first, smelling it. She took a sip and then slowly another. She drank the entire glass and looked back at Ben.

“Thirsty?” Ben asked

* * *

“What do you mean he brought a girl home? This is Ben we’re talking about” Leia said

“I mean there’s a girl with him, he brought her back instead of the statue” Han said

“I thought you were done with the statue” 

“Looks like I am now”

“Well where is she?”

“Couldn’t have gotten far, where would else would Ben be?”

“Kitchen” they both said in unison

* * *

Leia and Han walked into the kitchen and found everyone there. Ben was watching the brunette down another glass of water. 

“Ben offer her something to eat, don’t be rude” Leia said

“We can’t exactly communicate” Ben said

“You picked up a woman you can’t talk to? Is this your father’s doing?!” Leia asked

“No! I’m telling you, she’s the statue!” Ben said

“Did you get into Luke’s stash?” Leia asked

“No! I’m not crazy!” Ben yelled

“Αγαπητός” the brunette said as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to calm him down

“That sounds like Greek, but more of Hellenistic” Leia said

“What?” Ben asked

“Ancient Greek, your uncle is quite good at it, he lived on that island with them for a bit. Only 5000 people still speak it” Leia said

“I don’t want to talk to Luke” Ben said

_ “What is your name dear?” Leia asked in ancient Greek _

The brunette turned and smiled. Finally someone who she could talk to.

_ “Rhea of Corinth” Rey replied in ancient Greek _

_ “I am Leia, my husband Han, you met my son Ben, and that’s Chewie and Lando” Leia said pointing to them _

“Ben” Rey said tentatively as she looked at him

_ “Do you know where you are?” Leia asked _

_ “No, I woke up in a strange place, with your son” _

_ “What happened to you?” _

_ “I disobeyed my grandfather. He was angry. I was arranged to marry a senator. I fell in love with someone else. He punished us both for it. He killed my beloved. And then cursed me” _

_ “Cursed you how?” _

_ “I don’t know, I just know that I fell asleep and when I awoke your son found me” _

_ “Awoke? You’ve been sleeping this whole time?”  _

_ “Yes, sometimes I hear things, voices, but I don’t understand them” _

_ “You’re saying you were the statue” _

_ “What statue?” _

Leia smacked Han. Han looked at her surprised. 

“Give me your phone” Leia said

Han handed his phone over. Leia looked for the pictures of the statue Han took. She showed Rey. Rey squinted at the small image on the phone. She looked at it and realized it was her as a statue. She gasped and took a step back covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes.

_ “He did this to me” Rey sobbed out, “He took everything from me” _

“What the hell did you say to her mom?” Ben asked

Ben walked over to her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back to calm her down. She cried into his chest. 

“She didn’t know she was the statue. She said she’s been asleep this whole time” Leia said

“Who did this to her?” Ben asked

“Her grandfather” Leia answered

“Why would he do that to her?” Ben asked

“She was to be married to a senator, she fell in love with someone else. Her grandfather had him killed and then cursed her”

Lando and Han both noticed the gold bracelets and necklace that Rhea wore. 

“The necklace she’s wearing, we can check it to see how old it is” Lando said

“To confirm everything” Han added

“Stop trying to rob her” Ben yelled

Rey looked up at Ben. She touched his face. She needed to touch him to make sure he was real. 

_ “Beloved” Rey said _

Leia noticed this was the second time she had called Ben that. 

_ “Tell me about your beloved” Leia asked _

_ “He was a sheep herder. He was no one. His parents had died and he lived with his uncle, tending sheep. I was going to run off with him” Rey said _

_ “But you didn’t” _

_ “No, grandfather discovered the truth. He was killed” _

_ “Why do you call my son beloved?” _

_ “He looks like him” _

“Ben you look like her dead boyfriend, stop touching her” Leia said

Ben dropped his arms and took a step back from her. Rey reached out for him. 

_ “Beloved?” Rey said _

_ “His name is Ben. He is my son not your beloved” Leia said _

_ “Apologies, I did not mean to offend you” Rey said _

_ “Can we see your necklace?” Leia asked _

_ “Yes of course” Rey answered _

Rey took the necklace off and handed it to Leia. Leia looked at the necklace, while Han leaned down to look as well.

“Hellenistic period, you can tell by the style and motif. I’ll need to look at this more in my office” Leia said

“Oh no, you’re the translator. I’ll look at it in your office” Han said

“I’ll help” Lando said

“Don’t you even think for a second that you can sell this” Leia said

“Honey, we’re just curious” Han said

“No! Don’t make me beat some sense into both of you” Leia said

* * *

Rey was taking a bath, relaxing in the hot water. Leia had left her towels and a bathrobe for her. It seemed the past few hours for her were crazy. She woke up and followed Ben out of the museum and into his home. It was only yesterday that her grandfather had murdered her beloved and then cursed her. She didn’t know what the curse was, just that it was broken when Ben touched her. 

* * *

Chewie was in the kitchen with Ben, drinking beer. Ben leaned on the counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Chewie was sitting on the stool next to the counter. 

“I look like her ex, that’s why she’s talking to me” Ben said playing with the label on the beer bottle. 

Chewie didn’t say anything and just grunted in response.

“Why would a girl like that ever be interested in someone like me?”

Ben finished his beer and threw it into the trash.

“You’re suppose to recycle that” Chewie said

Ben takes it out of the trash and into the recycle bin. 

“Thanks for listening” Ben said sarcastically

“You just talk, you never listen to what I have to say” Chewie said

“What do you have to say?” Ben asked

“You’re an idiot. You saved her”

“So she’s just grateful”

“Will you let me finish?”

* * *

“This piece is authentic, easily 2 mil. I haven’t looked at the gems yet” Leia said 

“Not as much as the statue but still good” Han said

“Well she does have bracelets” Lando said

“You are not going to rob this girl” Leia said

“We’re not robbing her, we’re helping her invest in her future” Han said

“Future huh?” Leia said

Leia had the necklace under a few microscopes to look at the workmanship and details. She took the necklace and placed it in a small box. 

“You saw the way she was looking at Ben. Think of the grandkids” Han said

“Yes, beautiful grandkids. Like you said, you’re not gonna live forever” Lando added

“You are not robbing that girl. You want to cut off her hair too so you can sell that?” Leia said

“Well now that you mention it” Han said

* * *

Rey walked out of the bathroom wondering where everyone went. She walked down the hallway, opening random doors. Ben saw her and walked up to her.

“Are you lost? Ben asked

Rey looked up at him. Ben noticed her long hair was still wet. He took the towel on her shoulders and gathered up her hair in the towel and squeezed. He offered his hand to her again. She took it and he led her to his room where he motioned for her to stand in front of the mirror. She looked around the room. She realized there was a large bed, a table, chair, and mirror. There was a bookshelf full of books and other various items. There was a dresser and other boxes stacked up on top of each other. 

Ben took out a wide tooth comb and slowly started to detangle her hair from the bottom. His large hands gently worked through her hair. He slowly started to braid her hair, much like the way his mother taught him. He ties off the end and Rey admires his work. She’s surprised by the braidwork. She admires it in the mirror. Ben notices red marks on her back and tugs the collar of the bathrobe down and sees more angry red marks, open and bloody. He pulls more and Rey immediately pulls away. 

_ “Don’t look” Rey said _

“Who did this, he did this. He hurt you” Ben said

_ “Beloved, please don’t” Rey said taking his hands in his, “You are here, that’s all that matters” _

“How could he do that to you?” Ben asked

His hand cradled her face and she leaned into it. She turned her head and kissed his palm. Before he could say anything, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Ben kissed her back, bending down. He pulled her closer and she cried out in pain. He stopped and pulled the robe off in the back. He could see the angry red welts all on her back. He looked at them more and realized they were from a whip. He pulled her robe back up and took her hand. He led her back into the house looking for Leia. 

“Mom? Mom where are you?” Ben yelled out

“What? Leia yelled back

“Call Amilyn”

“Why?”

“She’s hurt”

“What? She’s only been here an hour Ben! What did you do?”

Ben turned Rey around and pulled the back of her robe down, revealing the lash marks on her back. Leia gasped in horror. 

“I’ll call her” Leia said

Ben pulled the robe back up and Rey felt embarrassed and started to cry. Ben held her close and tried to calm her. He cradled her head in his hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m sorry that this happened to you” Ben said

* * *

Amilyn arrived and bandaged up Rey’s welts on her back. Amilyn had questions which Leia answered in private. Ben took her to his room and let her sleep in his bed. He watched her and got up to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand. 

_ “Stay, please” Rey said _

Ben shook his head and pulled away. Things were already complicated as it was, he didn’t need to make them worse. He left the room and went into one of the other guest rooms. He sighed as he climbed onto the bed and went to sleep. 

* * *

In the morning, Leia went to check on Rey. She assumed Ben let her into his room. Leia gasped when she saw Rey on the bed. She had turned back into a statue. She lay on her side sleeping on the pillow. Leia reached out and touched the gold statue. Ben would be heartbroken. 

* * *

Leia got up and turned to leave the room. Ben was already standing there, staring at the statue in his bed. 

“No, no no no” Ben said as he approached

“I’m sorry” Leia said

“But she was right here, I saw her, she was alive” Ben said

“I guess the curse came back” Leia said

“She asked me to stay last night, I think she didn’t want to be alone, and I left her here” Ben said

“You couldn’t have known” Leia said

“Dad should be happy, she’s a gold statue again” Ben said sarcastically

“Ben, don’t be like this” Leia said

Ben reached out and touched the gold statue again. His fingers brushed against the cold metal. And in an instant, Rey breathed and came back to life. Ben fell back onto the floor in shock. Rey lifted her head off the pillow.

_ “Beloved” Rey said _

“You’re alive! You’re alive!” Ben said as he hugged her

Rey seemed to be surprised, but welcomed his touch. 

“We need to find out what kind of curse this is” Leia said


End file.
